EverQuest-The Prequel
by Yavimaya
Summary: This is the pre-story to my real novel about Everquest. It helps if you play the computer game to understand. It would probably still be interesting otherwise, but you might not understand everything. It's about a group of wizards and their adventures.In
1. The Rubble Uncovered

Inukya blasted the fallen rubble out of her way. Her and four other of her wizard friends   
had been fooling around with some new magic that they had just bought from their guild.  
"I guess we're not exactly ready for it, huh?" shouted Kai.  
"I wouldn't think so, these spells are just a little advanced." Replied Lai, Kai's twin.   
They both laughed.  
"Where's Raki and Erejh*?" Inukya worried.  
The five of them had been friends since before they could remember.   
All of their mothers had met in a school for Enchanters, which was probably   
why all the children had chosen to be wizards.  
"Damn, they must be under all these rocks." Said Kai, also starting to worry.  
Lai was a step ahead and used an Area of Effect spell, blasting a large hole in the rocks.  
"Raki? Erejh? Can you hear me???" shouted Lai.  
"I'…m over…….he…………re." said Raki, weakishly.  
Kai found Raki and pulled her out of the rubble.  
"Tha…nk……you…." Said Raki.  
"Your welcome" said Kai, "But get ready to start blasting 'cause we 'gotta find Erejh."  
The erudite bunch blasted rock by rock, but with no luck of finding Erejh,   
however Inukya wondered to herself whether the noise by the tree she saw might have been Erejh.  
There was a slight cough and everyone turned to look.  
Erejh appeared, lying by the bushes, beaten and bruised.  
"Dark…fight…must tell… mother…rocks…everywhere…" were her last   
words before she fainted into a deep sleep.  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED…………………………………………………………………..  
  
  
Tell me what you thought, eh? This is kind of like my story to keep you busy while I come out with my real Everquest novel. For all you "everquestians", I actually have a character on the test server named Inukya, however all the other names are made up. I apologize, to Everquest, and to any of the people who's names these really are. These are my made up names and I am not copying you.  
REVIEW MY STORY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Maybe the next chapter will come out sooner if I get more reviews….hehe.  
  
* Pronounced AIR-eh 


	2. The Iksar

Chapter 2  
______________________________  
  
Erejh awoke in a comfortable bed, with her bruises bandaged up.  
She lay in four different blankets, obviously made by Kai, Lai, Inukya, and Raki.  
She recalled many things now, about a dark elf knight donning a coat of shadowy armor  
and a mace of great strength. She had been attacked, and just barely escaped.  
  
"Mother, are you there?" Erejh whispered.  
"Erejh! You're awake!" said Salinyaz, her mother.  
"I must see Baki at once! It's important, about what happened."  
"Atleast tell me first, will you? Your mother should have a right to know."  
"Mother, I cannot tell you. Please, help me to Baki's throne room, I must talk to him!"  
"You shall not see that strange man untill you explain to me what is going on, young lady!"  
"Mother!"  
Erejh gasped. No Erudite would show that disrespect to Baki, the wizard guild master.  
Baki was almost the most respected erudite in all of Odus, and even being a rival enchanter,  
her mother always spoke kindly of Baki. Baki had power beyond the dreams of any wizard,  
but rarely used them.  
This could not be her mother.  
The person removed his or her disguise.  
A scaled lizard being stepped out of the shadows to greet the one with the disguise.  
The person muttered a spell, and out stepped Raki's mother. The lizard being thanked  
Raki's mother, and told her to wait outside.  
"Who are you?" said Erejh, "And what do you want with me?"  
"I am Sssvillik. And I needssss to knowsss whatsss happened in the woodsss."  
"I can't tell you that! What kind of creature are you?"  
"I believe you would call me an Iksar. I am from Kunark, a long way from here."  
"And Raki's mother was helping you?"  
"Oh, you mean the erudite outside? She was taken care of with a simple charm spell."  
"How did you do it?"  
"I practice the dark arts. I got the erudite as she was gathering plants outside of the city.  
Charming her was a piece of cake, and I had the factor of surprise. She didn't even get  
a chance to fight back. Her illusions and her enchantments helped me greatly while trying  
to get in here. And only an enchanter could make themselves look like your mother. Now,  
child, I need to know about the Dark Elf."  
"How do you know it was a Dark Elf that attacked me?"  
"I have my sources."  
"The wise, snobby type, eh?"  
"No, just very secretive." said the Iksar.  
"Why should I tell you about it?" said Erejh.  
"Because I am the only one that can save you now. The Dark Elves are invading, and your  
people are not prepared. I have an army of 100 Iksar ready to fight, if you will tell me about  
what happened. I need to know what this Dark Elf looked like."  
"Oh, I guess it wouldn't hurt. He was a very shadowy figure, and he had a lot of black misty  
armor. He had a red shield, probably stained by blood, and a large mace."  
"He was a Shadow Knight, as I expected. Now, did he happen to have any jewelry."  
"Why yes, my eyes were drawn to a golden orb on his neck, that he was wearing on a string."  
"Bingo. That is all I need. But you have seen too much. You must come with me, and I will  
take you to my hideout with my army. We will help your people, but first we need to prepare  
mine."  
He whispered some words and Erejh floated like a dead man, and was knocked out. 


	3. The Dark Elf Conquest

Erejh awoke from a deep slumber.  
  
"Where, where am I?"  
"Sir, the girl has awoken!" said a deep, reptillian voice from outside   
of the tent Erejh was sleeping in. She yawned, and remembered what  
had happened. Sssvillik stepped into the tent.  
"So, you are awake, finally." he said.  
A skeleton walked into the room, and Erejh jumped in fright.  
"What's that?" she cried.  
"A simple skeleton comrade of mine, in case you give me any troubles."  
"Is it true what you said about the army? Do you really have 100 men?"  
"No."  
"I didn't think so."  
"I mean, no, my army does not consist of 100 men. We recieved recruitments  
overnight, and the army now consists of 167 men."  
"Oh." said Erejh.  
"Our army consists of Necromancers, Warriors, and Shamans. We have approximately  
78 necromancers, 57 warriors, and 32 Shamans."  
"And, you all came from the place called 'Kunark'?"  
"Yes, that would be true also. Step outside."  
I pushed away the tent flap to see what looked like hundreds of Iksars, but according to  
Sssvillik it was 167.  
"I see that you are surpised by my army."  
"Yes, I now see the power you possess."  
"It could all be to your benefit, if you would only help me to rid of these Shadow Knights."  
"Why do you not have any among your crew? I thought Iksars participated in that also."  
"Yes, however our particular cult does not believe in the Shadow Knight crossbreed. They  
give a false representation of the true power of Necromancers and Warriors alone."  
"I see." 


End file.
